Man's Gotta Do
Man's Gotta Do is a fan animation made by Mindreader Productions. It is based off of the video made by benjibuddy3 and Fallingwithstyle1995, and it reveals that Pizza finally has the courage to sing. Cast of Characters *Hot Dog as Dr. Horrible Dog *Pizza as Captain Hammer-Pizza *Shelly as Shell-ny Plot Dr. Horrible Dog hides in his garage and starts a van that no one is driving to be foolish. Then, Captain Hammer-Pizza jumps onto the van, scaring him. When Captain Hammer-Pizza sees the van approaching Shell-ny, he kicks her into a pile of debris, and Dr. Horrible Dog stops the van and blames the van-starting on him. He tries to direct Captain Hammer-Pizza and Shell-ny to stop singing so happily, but fails. Lyrics DR. HORRIBLE DOG: A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through All that matters, taking matters into your own hands Soon I'll control everything My wish is your command CAPTAIN HAMMER-PIZZA: Stand back ev'ryone, nothing here to see Just imminent danger in the middle of it, me Yes, Captain Hammer's here, hair blowing in the breeze The day needs my saving expertise Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do Seems destiny ends with me saving you The only doom that's loomin' is you lovin' me to death So I'll give you a second to catch your breath SHELL-NY: Thank you Hammer Man, I don't think I can Explain how important it was that you stopped the van I would be splattered, I'd be crushed into debris Thank you, sir, for saving me! CAPTAIN HAMMER-PIZZA: No need to worry about it a Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do SHELL-NY: You came from above DR. HORRIBLE DOG: Are you kidding? CAPTAIN HAMMER-PIZZA: Seems destiny ends with me saving you DR. HORRIBLE DOG: What heist were you watching? SHELL-NY: I wonder what you're captain of Dr. HORRIBLE DOG: Stop looking at her like that CAPTAIN HAMMER-PIZZA: When you're the best, you can't rest - what's the use? SHELL-NY: My heart is beating like a drum... Dr. HORRIBLE DOG: Did you realize that he threw you into the garbage? CAPTAIN HAMMER-PIZZA: There's ass needs kicking, some ticking bomb to defuse SHELL-NY: Must be... must be in shock! Dr. HORRIBLE DOG: I stopped the van, the remote control is in my hand CAPTAIN HAMMER-PIZZA: The only doom that's loomin' is you lovin' me to death SHELL-NY: Assumin' I'm not lovin' you to death Dr. HORRIBLE DOG: Whatever! CAPTAIN HAMMER-PIZZA: So please give me a sec to catch my breath SHELL-NY: Please give me a sec to catch my breath Dr. HORRIBLE DOG: Balls Faults *Dr. Horrible Dog slides when he says "stop looking at her like that" and "Did you realize that he threw you into the garbage?" *When Captain Hammer-Pizza sings, "saving expertise!" he's supposed to step on the square on top of the van, which he doesn't. *The sound effects were stolen from their video, which annoyed them before they got credit. Gallery MAINICON.png Hotdogpizzashelly.png Sampleframe.png Category:Songs Category:Extras